The Time after Night but before Day
by Teon
Summary: Alice's vision didn't prepare her for what would happen and how strong her feelings for a certain human would be. Edward is confused never having seen the same abilityin 2 people before and Jacob is sick of Leah drooling all over his cousin AU F/F
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only my made up characters_

_Warning: This is an AU fic and some char may seem a little OOC. If you do not like F/F or a hint of incest do not read._

**Present Cullen House:**

Alice sat on the bed in her and Jasper's room working on a few clothing designs she would sale to designers in a few years when she "Graduated" yet again, when the onslaught of four visions hit her hard all at the same time. Jasper was there sending her calming waves rubbing her back and trying to sift through the emotions that the visions where giving her. Edward was there as soon as she came out of the visions and asked the one question both he and Alice thought.

"What the Fuck was that?"

**VISION 1:**

A long haired brunette, a little taller then Alice was getting out of a big red crappy looking truck. She scanned the school parking lot as her sister, who aside from her blond hair looked identical to her, climbed out of the passenger side. Suddenly a smile spread across the girls face and she mouthed the words

"Hey Baby" before turning back to the truck and grabbing her stuff so her brother could climb out.

He was tall, muscular, tan, and somewhat mean looking. Turninng to the girls he scowled and motioned for them to follow him inside, he looked across the parking lot and Alice could have sworn a growl and the word leech escaped his lips. As he all but dragged the blond sister inside the Brunette turned and

said "I love you, Alice Cullen."

**VISION 2:**

"I can't belive Barry yelled at you Izzy, he usually so nice but ever since that skank Leah Clearwater got her claws into him he's been a completely diffrent person." the blond said sitting on her bed in the room she shared with her brunette sister. "we hardly ever see him now since he transfered to the school on the rez."

"Sal, can we not talk about our pain in the ass brother? and dont call me Izzy." the brunette said her head in her hands.

"Issabella Marie Swan, look at me." the blond shouted in a whisper. "Quit closing yourself off it prevents me from reading you," Issabella looked up into her sisters eyes her brown eyes still wet with tears. "Thats better, now I don't understand the leech comment Barry made but I know this that Cullen girl is lucky to have someone like my older sister love her as comepletely as you do."

"Sally..." Was all she could squeak out before lowering her head. "You know how I feel about my name."

**VISION 3:**

"Alice?" the girl named Isabella whispered.

"Hmm?" Alice said looking up at her from her Biology book.

"I'm not normal, I can do things no one else can but I can't control it. Do still want to be my friend?"

"Of course Bella, I'm not very normal either." Alice replied in a whisper.

"Alice, I know things, I can make people feel things, I have been able to my entire life." Bella whispered.

Alice just chuckeled before Bella silenced her with a glare. "You knew, you've seen this conversation before, I can tell. Because I can see your soul in your eyes." Alice gasped.

**VISION 4:**

"Jasper," Alice whispered sobing eyes watering with venom tears that refused to fall. "You know I still care for you, right?"

Jasper nodded sharply before turning to face her. "Yes, and I care for you too which is why I want you to be happy. Even if its not me making you so."

Just then a vision hit Alice quick and hard. "Alice." Jasper said helping her back up.

"Jasper," Alice said smiling. "Go see Peter and Charlote I won't ruin the surprise, I'll just say I'm glad to know you'll be happy."

**Present Cullen House:**

"Alice? what did you see?" Jasper asked looking between her and Edward. "why are both of you so nervous?"

"Jasper, why don't you go see if Rose, and Em want to go hunt? We'll join you soon." Edward said kneeling infront of Alice.

"Alright." Jasper nodded but wished they'd just tell him what was wrong. once he was gone Edward grabbed Alice's chin and lifted her eyes to his and nodded

slightly.

"You saw." She whispered more of a statement then a question. "You know what I feel for her already, but what is this going to do to the family? She's human..."

"You don't have to finish that sentence. Because I don't have to see the future to know you would never hurt that girl, Bella was it." Edward said. "come lets hunt, school starts tomorrow you might get to see her sooner then you thought."

**Seatle Airport:**

"Daddy," A Beautiful blond called to the Police officer as she ran off the plane that had flown them from Phoenix.

"Hey Sally May, hows my little girl?" he asked running his hands through her hair.

"Hello Father." a tall lean boy said as he walked over to the blond and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Its good to see you again, how is Uncle Billy?" he asked never letting the scowl leave his face.

"He's good Bartolomeo, Jacob too." the officer said looking a little sad.

"Why so serious Barry? Hello Charlie ... uh sorry. Hi Dad." Bella said slinging her bag over shoulder.

"Hi Bells. You all remember how small the house was." seeing them all nod he continued. "Well I built a garage and an apartment above it for Barry. so the three of you weren't stuck in one room. Sorry Bells you and Sally have to share."

"Its alright dad at least she doesn't smell like wet dog after school." Bella sneared at Barry.

"Well school starts tomorrow, lets get you home and settled." Charlie said.

**JPoV**

Charlie called saying he and the kids were home and that we should bring the surprises for the kids. With dads help I had fixed up a bike for Barry and fixed up the old red junky pos truck of dads for Bella and Sally hell if Charlie wasn't dads half brother I would so date Sally. I put Barry's bike in the Back end of the Truck and helped dad up into the driver seat. after putting his wheal chair in the backend before climbing in the passenger seat.

We pulled up to Charlies house and Barry was standing out side looking just like the Quileute that resided in his blood.

My dad motioned that I should show the truck to the girls while he talked to Barry.

**Swan Residence:**

"Bartolemeo, come speak with me." Billy beconed.

"Yes Uncle." Barry said walking towards him. "You can sense it cant you Uncle?" Barry asked getting the wheelchair from the back of the truck.

"Sense what?" Billy asked with a smirk.

"The beast inside me, I know its there Uncle and I can see it in Jacob too." Barry said. Billy put his hand on Barry's arm and looked at the boy.

"You're not quite there yet my boy but you're right. How much do you know about your heritage?"

**Inside the Swan Residence (Girls room):**

"Dad got us a POS truck, Izzy." Sally said adjusting the sheets on her bed. Just then gravity seemed to increase just long enough to knock Sally on her ass. Sally snapped her head to look at Bella who was fuming at her.

"Don't call me Izzy." Bella snapped.

"Hey I thought we agreed not to use our powers in Daddy's house." Sally pouted. "I know you have less control over your power then you'd like but out of the three of us, YOU, are the strongest big sis. I can read minds, and Barry is super strong, but your power Eclipses us. To your power the sun is nothing but a miniscule thing that gives off heat and light." Sally stood and walked over to Bella. "You can move things, You can make others feel what you do, you can see a persons past just by looking them in the eyes, You can see people's souls. Bella you are the reason I belive in God. I love you big sis and no one should ever make you feel bad." with that Sally gave Bella a kis on the lips lightly at first but it soon turned passionate as thier tounges fought for dominance.

"Echhmmm" a cough broke them out of thier stupor. "Not that I wasn't enjoying the show cousins but I think we should head downstairs before Uncle Charlie comes to get you." Jacob said combing his fingers through his hair.

"Perv" Both the girls giggled as the bounced down the stairs.

Jacob just sighed and rolled his eyes. why did the two hottest Lesbian, perhaps Bicurious girls in the world have to be his cousins.

* * *

Okay okay I know this chapter seemed a bit well diffrent but just wait it will get much better.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only my made up characters\par

Warning: This is an AU fic and some char may seem a little OOC. If you do not like F/F or a hint of incest do not read.\par

**Forks High:**

Bella pulled the cramped, "Rusty Pissbucket" as the girls had so foundly named it last night after Charlie had shown them thier gift and they had acted so excited and happy; Sally didn't need to look in her twin's eyes to know what she was thinking, 'Why the fuck was this peice of shit saved from the scrap heap?', into the school parking lot and stopped in an empty space next to a volvo.

Rosalie glared at the hideous monstrosity that had just pulled in next to Edward's car. "What is that a throwback from the Flintstones?" she hissed rolling her eyes. Edward looked at Alice and then nodded toward Bella, "I cant hear her." Alice's eye opened wider as she looked from Edward to Bella then back to Edward. "what about the others?" She asked him. "The other girl is keeping her mind clean, and the guy hates us already aparently he's relatted to the pack but hasn't joined them yet."

Barry dragged Sally and Bella to the office to get thier schedules. "How can I help you?" the elderly lady at the counter asked politely.

"I am Bartolomeo Kristopher Swan, and these are my sisters, Issabella Marie, and Sally Mayuri. Our father is Police chief Sharlie Swan." Barry said.

"Ah yes, here are your schedules, and maps of the school. I hope you all enjoy your first day here." she said smiling and handing them each a stack of papers.

"What class do you have first Iz..." Sally started before being glared into silence by her sister. "I have English first."

"I have Calculus first Sal. What about you Barry since we're all sharing." Bella sad with fake enthusiasm.

"I have Athletics first, looks like I get to try out for the football team." He said.

**Calculus:**

Bella walked in right before the bell and handed her schedule to the teacher Mrs. Falda. "Ah one of the Swan triplets, Issabella, here you are then and you may take a seat next to Ms. Cullen"

"Hello" Bella said shyly as she slid into her seat next to Alice.

"Hiya, I'm Alice." Alice greeted holding out her hand. Bella took her hand and gazed into her eyes.

**Alice's soul BPOV:**

I ran down a long hall way of memories some fuzzy some very clear I didn't under stand them all and most of them flew by as I ran a few stood out. One in particular stood out very much.

_*"Alice, I know things, I can make people feel things, I have been able to my entire life." Bella whispered._

_Alice just chuckeled before Bella silenced her with a glare. "You knew, you've seen this conversation before, I can tell. Because I can see your soul in your eyes."*_

I continued running making my way throught the memories to the core of her soul, where I found a granite statue of her with her heart sitting in a recess in the the statue. Picking up the heart I saw that it was stamped "_Property of Issabella Swan_" which caused me to blush. I did like Alice probably more then I should for having just met her.

**Back in Calculus:**

Bella finally blinked and looked away from Alice.

"Want to be friends?" Alice asked bella.

"Alice?" Bella whispered.

"Hmm?" Alice said looking up at her from her Biology book.

"I'm not normal, I can do things no one else can but I can't control it. Do still want to be my friend?"

"Of course Bella, I'm not very normal either." Alice replied in a whisper.

"Alice, I know things, I can make people feel things, I have been able to my entire life." Bella whispered.

Alice just chuckeled before Bella silenced her with a glare. "You knew, you've seen this conversation before, I can tell. Because I can see your soul in your eyes." Alice gasped.

"Of course Bella, you should know that." Alice said.

"I do I just had to hear you say it." Bella whispered as she started the assignment the teacher assigned.

"Want to sit with my family and me at lunch?" Alice asked.

"Can my sister come too?" Bella asked.

"Of course." Alice smiled.

**Lunch:**

Bella had Alice in almost all of her morning classes she had spent her Lit class with Edward trying his best to read her mind, but failed every time. Sally saw Bella and Alice walk towards the Lunch room and met them at the door.

"So sis how was this morning?" Sally asked looking into Bella's eyes. "Barry is going to hang out with the football team, you really dont mind if I sit with you guys?" Sally directed more at Alice then at Bella. Alice was a little freaked out at the somewhat silent conversation between the semi-identical sisters.

"It's no problem, I'm sure you and Edward will get along swimmingly." Alice said with a giggle.

"The mind reader?" Sally blurted before covering her mouth. Alice's head snapped to look straight at Sally.

"How do you know that?" Alice yelled in a whisper.

"Umm... well..." Sally started to mutter.

"She's one to but her ability isn't limited to thoughts, basically shes my opposite though she'll never admit to being as powerful as me. I can give off things depending on my emotions and I can see certain things that most humans can't, but Sally can see everything you cant hide anything from her your every thought and feelings are laid bare to her penatrating gaze." Bella said huskily. Alice caught the feeling Bella put into her words and understood that these two sisters had a bond that was stronger then blood. "But my dear Seer you are by far sexier then my darling little sister." Bella whispered in Alice's ear as they reached the lunch table.

"ALICE!" Rosalie hissed just low enough that the humans couldn't hear. "What are you doing? you exposed us!"

"No Rose, she hasn't" Edward whispered. "Bella saw, and Her sister can read minds."

Rosalie turned to look at Bella, and Bella's stare drew her in. "Shit" Rosalie hissed after Bella broke the gaze.

"You've been hurt, a long time ago. Ice Queen, they call you, but you are so much more then that you need to let go and come to terms with who you are and that you are not the monster you make yourself out to be." Bella whispered tears falling on her tray of food. Sally stared into Edwards eyes as they had a silent conversation mindreader to mindreader. Bella looked at Emmette and saw straight to the heart of the matter. "Vampire" she mouthed. Sally was confused and decided to head to her locker and then her last class.

"Parking lot now." he hissed and everyone followed, Cullens and Bella.

Barry watched his sister leave with the Leeches and turned back to his football buddies in disgust. "How can you stand going to school with those, social outcast the Cullens" he hissed his hands forming fist and leaving marks in the table.

"Dude chill the Cullens may keep to themselves but they are good people, I think you just don't want to see you're sisters dating." Matt, the QB, said slapping Barry on the shoulder.

"I just don't like the look of those damn dirty leeches." Barry whispered just low enough that no one heard.

**Parking Lot:**

"What are we going to do now?" asked Emmette.

"We are going to go on the same as always and talk to Carlise before we get worked up." Edward said.

"We can't just ignore that two fucking humans just found out our secret." Rose spat.

"I would never tell anyone." Bella said at the same time.

"We know you wouldn't, it's just that it's dangerous for a human to know about us." Alice said.

"Why?" Bella asked

"Its hard to explain." Edward said.

"We should go back in the bell is about to ring." Alice stated. grabbing Bella's hand and walking towards the Biology class.

**Swan Residence:**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Barry demanded of his sisters. "THEY COULD HAVE KILLED YOU."

"But they didn't, last I remember I am the older sister and can do whatever I fucking want." Bella snapped back.

"I REFUSE TO LET YOU HANG OUT WITH THOSE ... THOSE..." Barry trailed off as Charlie climbed out of his Police cruiser. "Leeches" He hissed finishing quietly.

"whats all the yelling about?" Charlie asked as he entered the house.

"Barry doesn't like Bella's new friends." Sally said matter of factly. "Well technically they are my friends too but Bella met them first."

"Well stop it. You can't control your sisters they can make thier own mistakes. And you Bella need to remember not to get your brother riled up like that, you know he has anger issues. Now hug, kiss what ever and goto your rooms for a bit I'll order pizza. When you think you've calmed down enough you can come eat." Charlie said playing the roll of mediator and Dad at the same time.

**Girls room:**

"I can't belive Barry yelled at you Izzy, he usually so nice but ever since that skank Leah Clearwater got her claws into him he's been a completely diffrent person." the blond said sitting on her bed in the room she shared with her brunette sister. "we hardly ever see him now since he transfered to the school on the rez."

"Sal, can we not talk about our pain in the ass brother? and dont call me Izzy." the brunette said her head in her hands.

"Issabella Marie Swan, look at me." the blond shouted in a whisper. "Quit closing yourself off it prevents me from reading you," Issabella looked up into her sisters eyes her brown eyes still wet with tears. "Thats better, now I don't understand the leech comment Barry made but I know this that Cullen girl is lucky to have someone like my older sister love her as comepletely as you do."

"Sally..." Was all she could squeak out before lowering her head. "You know how I feel about my name."

"Let's go eat Bella then we'll talk more." Sally said

* * *

Well I hope you liked it


End file.
